Hoenn Chronicles
by Takari809
Summary: Ash and Misty go to Hoenn and Ash competes in the Hoenn League.


NOTE: I DON'T OWN POKEMON AND YOU MUST READ Hiro's Legacy 1 to understand how Ash and Misty got to Hoenn.

_Italics is thinking_

CHARECTERS: Ash(25) Misty(25) Ritchie (25) Sparky (?) Duplica(26)

(AAMRN)

The Hoenn Chronicles: It's A Whole New League

By Raging Lugia

"We are now arriving in Little Root Town the first stop for trainers in the Hoenn League" the announcer on the boat said. Ash and Misty had arrived in Little Root after Ash had gotten out of the hospital. (See Hiro's Legacy 1 for details) "Wow Ash this town is awesome" Misty said. "Yeah, Lets go find our hotel then we can walk around" Ash said.

Little Root Resort

"Wow this place is huge" Ash said. They where outside the Little Root Resort it was a huge building with a pool, Pokemon daycare, 5-Star room service, its own Pokemon Center, and various shops. "Well let's go in" Misty said "And get this vacation started!"

Main Desk

"Welcome to the Little Root Resort do you have a reservation?" the receptionist asked. "Uh yeah Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower" Ash said. "Okay" the receptionist said. "You have room 210". "Thanks" Ash said. And with that they headed for there room.

Room 210

"This room is awesome Ash!" Misty said. The room had a bathroom, kitchen, a private hot tub, and one bed just the way Ash had planned it. "But Ash" Misty said "Yeah what is it Misty?" Ash asked. "It's just that there is only one bed," Misty said. _Oh my God! She doesn't want to sleep with me great my vacation is now ruined. It was supposed to be just us I even left Pikachu at the gym. And I even convinced Misty to leave _Togepi_ behind! DAMN! Five years we've been going out and she still won't sleep with me!_ "Uh it's okay Misty I'll just sleep on the couch". Ash said. "Actually Ash I guess we can just sleep together" Misty said. "Uh Yeah sure that's fine" _Man this is awesome after five years of going out we finally get to sleep together. _Ash thought happily "Well let's go start our vacation" Ash said.

Later That Night

(11:00)

Ash was watching TV and Misty was in the shower getting ready for bed Ash had already changed into his pajamas. "This stinks there's nothing good on" Ash complained. Then Ash noticed a commercial on TV "**Welcome new trainers to Hoenn. I am Professor Birch. I am reminding of the Hoenn League. If you have competed in the Indigo or Johto League you are familiar with what you have to do collect eight badges then go to EVER GRANDE CITY to take on the Elite Four. If you are just starting out then you can call Professor Birch at 70-567-443-8923 to receive a starting pokemon here is picture of them now: Torchic the fire Pokemon: a picture of Torchic appeared on the screen. It was next followed by Treecko the grass Pokemon. And last but certainly not least Mudkip the water pokemon. **Misty walked out of the shower and looked at the TV and saw the pictures of the pokemon on the TV. "Oh whats that Pokemon called Ash?" "Huh what, oh that's Mudkip" Ash said sleepily. "Oh cool I wish I had one" Misty said sadly. "Well then lets compete in the Hoenn League" Ash said. "Oh Ash you know I don't compete in the Leagues." Misty said. "Well I think I'm gonna compete in the Hoenn League". Ash said. "But Ash this is our vacation" Misty said sadly. "Well there's a hotel in every town and trainers in the Hoenn League stay at hotels and resorts for FREE" Ash said. "Free" Misty said, "Okay in the morning you're sighing up for the Hoenn League." Okay" Ash said as he went to bed. "Whaaaa" Ash said. "What is it Ash" Misty said. "I just remembered I left my Pokemon in Cerulean City" "Well just call the number on the screen to reserve a pokemon" Misty told him. "Oh yeah I forgot". Ash dialed the number and an assistant said " Hello Professor Birch's lab assistant speaking how can I help you." "Uh yeah I want to reserve a pokemon". "Sure what Pokemon do you want" "Um I hadn't thought about that" Ash said. "Um I guess I'll choose Treecko" "Okay Treecko it is then. Do you need anything else?" the assistant asked. Ash made sure Misty wasn't watching. "Uh yeah can I get a Mudkip for my friend?" Ash asked. "Sure would you like to give it a nickname?" "Um'

Flashback

_Oh Ash I would just love a pokemon named Bubbles._

End Flashback

"Uh yeah can I name the Mudkip Bubbles?" Ash asked. "Sure whats your name?" "Ash Ketchum" "Ok. Is your friend in the league?" "Uh no sir she just loves water pokemon so I want to give her a present." "OK then pickup is tomorrow at 11:00 am" "Ok" Ash said "Thank you". He hung up the phone and went to bed.

The Next Morning

(10:50)

" Ash wake up, Ash? Ash Ketchum! Get up NOW!!" "Wha-what time is it?" Ash said sleepily. "10:50" Misty said angrily. "Aaah I have to get to Professor Birch's Lab to pick up Treecko and..." "And what Ash" Misty said. "Uh nothing I'll see ya later' Ash said as he ran out of the room.

Professor Birch's Lab

Ash entered the Professor's lab and looked around. There where computers and tables everywhere also a whole library full of Pokemon books. "Wow" Ash said. "Are you Ash Ketchum?" Ash turned around. An assistant of Professor Birch was standing next to Ash. "Uh yeah" Ash said. "Come this way". He led Ash down a long hall. "Where just waiting for Professor Birch to return". The assistant told Ash. "Oh where did he go?" Ash asked. "He went to do some studying on Route 101" "Oh When will he be back" Ash asked, "Well, he was supposed to be back by now" "Oh here we are" the assistant said. Ash was in a room with windows and a table. Ash felt something on his ankle. He looked down a Pikachu with a spiked hair dew was sniffing his ankle. "Huh" Ash said. "Sparky ! What have I told you about sniffing strangers feet". Ash looked to where the voice came from. The trainer approached Ash. "I'm really sorry. Huh? Ash?" "Ritchie" "Ash it's been a long while" "Yeah I'm here to get my Pokemon" Ash said. "Me too" "Cool who did you choose' ash asked "Torchic and a Treecko for my girlfriend." Ritchie said "Wow I chose Treecko and a Mudkip' Ash said. "Cool whose the Mudkip for" 'Uh-uuh well ya see its for my girlfriend" Ash started to explain. "Oh you mean Misty" Ritchie said. Ash almost fell on the floor. "How did you know" "Well you also chose Mudkip and Misty likes water pokemon and every time I see you it seems you and Misty had a special connection to each other" 'Oh...ok" Ash said "And who is the Treecko for?" 'Uhh my girlfriend" "Oh yeah and who is she?" Ash asked. 'Uhhh-uhh D-D-Duplica" Ritchie stammered. "Ohhh" Ash said. He had no idea. Ritchie and Duplica A couple? The thought was scary to Ash. "Ok" Ash said. Just then the phone rang. The assistant walked over to the phone 'Hello" he said, "Help Me Help Me!!!!" The voice said. "Pro-Professor?!"

_**Will Ash and Ritchie save the Professor? Find out in part 2!**_


End file.
